Awake (Josh Groban album)
|noprose = yes }} Awake is the third studio album by American singer-songwriter Josh Groban. Announced on September 13, 2006, it is his third studio album, and a follow-up to his multi-platinum album Closer. Awake was released on November 7, 2006. The album was certified 2x platinum in the US by the RIAA on January 31, 2008, and has sold 2.3 million albums as of October 2015. It is the third top selling classical album of the 2000s in the US, according to Nielsen SoundScan. Album information The album's first single is "You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)". The album features producers Imogen Heap, Marius De Vries, Guy Sigsworth, Eric Mouquet, Glen Ballard, and David Foster (who also worked on previous Groban works). As with all Josh Groban albums, songs on Awake are performed in English, Italian and Spanish. The album offered a more modern vibe to his voice by using more instruments aside from the occasional classic piano accompaniment in his previous albums. The album also featured Groban's head voice technique as evident in most of the tracks in the album. Awake additionally features tracks that credit Groban's recent movements in South Africa. "Lullaby" and "Weeping" (album tracks 11 and 12) are sung by him in conjunction with the renowned South African musical group Ladysmith Black Mambazo, with further contributions from Vusi Mahlasela and Dave Matthews. "Weeping", a pop song originally composed in South Africa, is thematically oriented with the country's history of Apartheid. "Lullaby" is a track included in the album as a supplement to "Weeping", considered one of the album's major highlights. "Lullaby" is meant to flow gaplessly into "Weeping", but the rest of the album uses gaps. The song "Now or Never" was produced and co-written with English singer/songwriter Imogen Heap. "You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)" peaked at #9 on the Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks chart, while "February Song" and "Awake" each peaked at #13 on the same chart. Track listing | length2 = 4:49 | title3 = Un Día Llegará | note3 = | writer3 = Oksana Grigorieva, Claudia Brant | extra3 = David Foster, Humberto Gatica | length3 = 4:18 | title4 = February Song | note4 = | writer4 = Josh Groban, Marius de Vries, John Ondrasik | extra4 = Vries | length4 = 5:12 | title5 = L'ultima Notte | note5 = | writer5 = Marinangeli | extra5 = Foster, Gatica | length5 = 4:22 | title6 = So She Dances | note6 = | writer6 = Asher Lenz, Adam Crossley | extra6 = Vries | length6 = 4:54 | title7 = In Her Eyes | note7 = | writer7 = Michael Hunter Ochs, Jeff Cohen, Andy Selby | extra7 = Foster, Gatica | length7 = 4:54 | title8 = Solo por ti | note8 = | writer8 = Mark Hammond, Marinangeli | extra8 = Vries | length8 = 3:59 | title9 = Now or Never | note9 = | writer9 = Groban, Imogen Heap | extra9 = Heap | length9 = 3:38 | title10 = Un Giorno per Noi | note10 = | writer10 = Nino Rota, Lawrence Kusik, Edward A. Snyder, Alfredo Rapetti | extra10 = Foster, Gatica | length10 = 5:11 | title11 = Lullaby | note11 = featuring Ladysmith Black Mambazo | writer11 = Groban, Dave Matthews, Jochem van der Saag | extra11 = Glen Ballard, Groban | length11 = 2:32 | title12 = Weeping | note12 = featuring Ladysmith Black Mambazo and Vusi Mahlasela | writer12 = Dan Heymann | extra12 = Ballard, Groban | length12 = 4:45 | title13 = Machine | note13 = featuring Herbie Hancock | writer13 = Groban, Eric Mouquet, Dave Bassett | extra13 = Groban, Mouquet | length13 = 4:54 }} Notes * }} signifies a vocal producer * }} signifies a co-producer Bonus track listing #"You Raise Me Up" (Brendan Graham, Rolf Løvland) (European bonus track) – 4:50 #"Verità" (Richard Page, Per Magnusson, David Kreuger) (Special edition bonus track) - 4:01 #"Awake" (Groban, Mouquet, Salter) (Special edition bonus track) - 5:11 #"Smile" (Charlie Chaplin, Geoffrey Parsons, John Turner) (Website exclusiveAwake Exclusive Edition in the Internet Archive) - 3:43 Personnel * Josh Groban – vocals, drums, keyboards, piano, backing vocals * Vinnie Colaiuta – drums * Joel Shearer – guitar * Frank Ricotti – percussion, vibraphone * Jochem van der Saag – synthesizer, programming * Glen Ballard – keyboards * Blair Sinta – percussion * Michael Thompson – guitar * Ian Thomas – drums * Eric Mouquet – keyboards * Nathan East – bass guitar * Chris Elliott – piano, dulcimer * Vincent Nguini – guitar * Sean Hurley – drums * Bakithi Kumalo – bass guitar, backing vocals * David Foster – keyboards * Marius de Vries – keyboards, programming, piano * Ramon Stagnaro – guitar * Matt Chamberlain – drums * Herbie Hancock – electric piano * Tim Pierce – guitar * Jason Boshoff – programming * Anton Fig – drums * Trevor Barry – bass guitar * Kaitlyn Barton – tambourine * Zac Rae – keyboards * Alexis Smith – additional programming * Dean Parks – guitar * Fiona Hibbert – harp * Imogen Heap – piano, programming, kalimba * Anna Ross – backing vocals * Ladysmith Black Mambazo – backing vocals * Vusi Mahlasela – backing vocals * Susie Suh – backing vocals Certifications }} |relyear=2006}} References ;General references *Press release ;Specific references External links * * Category:2006 albums Category:Josh Groban albums Category:Albums produced by Glen Ballard Category:Albums produced by David Foster Category:Albums produced by Marius de Vries Category:143 Records albums Category:Reprise Records albums